


and we keep marching on

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Series: if just one more time [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: One step forward, two steps back; one step back, two steps forward.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Jedi Council
Series: if just one more time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	and we keep marching on

**Author's Note:**

> and another one!!! Enjoy!

_ One step forward, two steps back. _

This is what Anakin told himself. Told himself when he fell (when he was going down down down, struggling for air), and when he was in pain (and the crying were heard across the battlefield, ringing in his ears), and when he was feeling down (sinking, sinking, gasping, not resurfacing.)  _ You’ll always go a step forward. But it’ll never be enough. _

_ One step back, two steps forward. _

That’s what Ani told himself. Told himself when the whip cracked down on his back (his master's cruel sneer and the sand irritating the wound), and when the slave chip was giving that awful tingly feeling in his neck (A click of the button, and he was gone. Forever.)  _ Just go back. It’s bad. But it has to get better. _

_ Two steps forward, one step back. _

That’s what Skywalker told his men. Told them after a particularly bad battle (shots and explosions, tumbling boulders and weary soldiers), or when the stress of the war was pushing down on their shoulders (and he could feel the weight, pushing down on him harder than the weight of the sky.)  _ We rush ahead too fast. But we can go back. _

_ Two steps backward, one step forward. _

That’s what the Chosen One told himself. Told himself when younglings whispered in revered awe as he passed by them in corridors (don't you understand that I don't want this title?), and when the council looked at him disapprovingly for not doing enough (I'll never be your perfect Jedi, but I try, Masters, oh, I try.)  _ No matter how far forward you go, you’ll always be behind. _

He walked and ran and paced and stepped and marched his way to the top, to a Knight, to a General, to a Husband, to a brother. And even though fate had it own for him, he kept marching on.

**Author's Note:**

> So again, just letting you all know this is out there (From the notes of my last story):
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Now, on to the "getting a story dedicated to yourself part, here it is!
> 
> Just give me a prompt for one of these drabbles- and I'll definitely write it, and that will automatically be dedicated to you. If you have an idea for something i should include in my multi-chapter fics, i probably won't dedicate the fic to you- but I will give you a very large shout out in that chapter's notes!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
